<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Education by AlexFlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014456">Sex Education</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex'>AlexFlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Cannon compliant Elves, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rated explicit for talk of sex acts, Sex Education, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Minas Tirith I was a Dwarf alone and had no one with whom I could discuss the matter. A well-appointed room, with a low bed had been prepared for me but after we returned from our excursion to the Glittering Caves, I went to sleep in Legolas’s chamber and none of the fellowship said a word. Merry and Pippin did not even tease. I dared not approach the elves of Arwen’s party, knowing not how their hearts viewed the Khazâd and I was not impertinent enough to address Arwen herself. Aragorn’s beloved was not a male and I do not think Aragorn himself had much experience on which to draw and share in any case.</p><p>I could hardly ask the Hobbits. I knew they were not chaste, Sam and Frodo shared a room, and I had ears, but I could not bring myself to broach the subject. I did not even want to think about asking Tharkûn. My mind rebelled at the very idea. To ask the White Rider, He who has passed through the fire and abyss – about that. No.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Two Thousand Fics on AO3 Gigolas Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This ordinary, everyday togetherness was worth as much as that lightening thrill of the first touch, the first kiss. As wise Dwarrow say, worthwhile gems are not found at the first strike of a pick, but one must delve deep and labour. This love was not always straightforward and required work and creativity. At my core, I wanted to be within the earth. At his, Legolas wanted to be under the stars. In Aglarond we reached a compromise; the thick stone walls were breached by skylights looking out onto the stars.</p><p>Legolas walked out of our bathroom. He folded himself in that effortlessly elegant way of his and sat directly beneath the skylight built into our suite of rooms. The evening light shone around Legolas and he reflected it back. My One. I stood beside where Legolas was seated on the floor completely naked, looking up at the stars then I bent and kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m just getting ready for bed,” I murmured, then walked into the bathroom.</p><p>They were no longer embarrassed by this. Gimli remembered when, on their first visit to Erebor together, Legolas had locked himself in the bathroom for an hour and then emerged blushing, and jittery as a colt. It was made worse by the fact that it was a family bathroom and Gloin, who was still less than welcoming was in the next room. That night Gimli’s hammer had failed him – failed to strike. In the end we had waited till we left The Lonely Mountain.</p><p>We had first made love in the Glittering Caves, after our quest to destroy the One Ring had ended. Among the Khazâd restrictions are few when it comes to bed-sport, however, before meeting Legolas I had had only a few fumbles growing up, usually when in my cups. As a Master of the axe, I was held in high-esteem and I knew cut an impressive figure. There were always Dwarrow open to a liaison with an Axe Master, that most Dwarvish of warriors. But within, something had always caused me to hold back.</p><p>As long as there was no hurt given physically or emotionally and no false vows sworn, what two Dwarrow did together was their own business. Of course, not everyone found a One. Not everyone could be with their One. Not everyone wanted a One if their craft took them. As much as I enjoyed jewellery making and the dance of the axe, I knew I did not have the true Call of my craft that would cause me to focus my life on that alone and be Craft-wed. Some decided to sleep with as many as possible in order to find their One, feeling that in that sublime act, the knowledge would come to them, but this had never been appealing.</p><p>Legolas had not known much, with all his knowledge second-hand at that, and he said he had never felt such feelings before becoming close to me. These were not the exaggerations of a coy lover. Legolas had explained that for Elves, marriage is of the body, achieved by bodily union and its first operation the begetting of children. The saying was true; ‘to bed an elf is to wed an elf.’ Desire for him had only awakened when love was present.</p><p>In the Glittering caves, our cloaks upon the grit, we loved each other with our mouths and with our hands, rubbing against each other, pulling at each other. I knew of other – acts – lovers – lovers of the same sex, the male sex – could carry out, but I knew hurt could come of them if done without complete knowledge or care. Hurting Legolas in such an intimate way did not even bear thinking about and I knew he would suffer guilt if I came to harm in such a way, so I held off.</p><p>In Minas Tirith I was a Dwarf alone and had no one with whom I could discuss the matter. A well-appointed room, with a low bed had been prepared for me but after we returned from our excursion to the Glittering Caves, I went to sleep in Legolas’s chamber and none of the fellowship said a word. Merry and Pippin did not even tease. I dared not approach the elves of Arwen’s party, knowing not how their hearts viewed the Khazâd and I was not impertinent enough to address Arwen herself. Aragorn’s beloved was not a male and I do not think Aragorn himself had much experience on which to draw and share in any case.</p><p>I could hardly ask the Hobbits. I knew they were not chaste, Sam and Frodo shared a room, and I had ears, but I could not bring myself to broach the issue. I did not even want to think about asking Tharkûn. My mind rebelled at the very idea. To ask the White Rider, He who has passed through the fire and abyss – about that. No.</p><p> </p><p>It was customary for any Dwarf who entered into a physical relationship to pay a visit to the Healers. They would make sure that you were free from disease and that all your equipment was in order – and that you knew how to use it properly. We were practical and pragmatic about these things. Information was an important, even sacred thing to Dwarves. Gimli could trust that even the hatred for Elves would be put aside for the sacred duty of Healing.</p><p>I knew we would need to travel to Erebor and take advice from the Healers there. I did not know the customs in Minas Tirith, and the love between Warriors did not seem to be approved of here. I was also wary of how a Healer would treat us and did not know if the Healers here could be as impartial and discreet as they were trained to be in Erebor. We were gawked at with open curiosity in the streets here in this Mannish city. Oin had left his apprentice, Drolin, now a Master in his own right, when he went on his ill-fated mission to Khazâd-dum. I was glad l would not to have to have this conversation with my father’s brother.</p><p>They lay tangled in the sheets together in their room in Minas Tirith. Gimli’s fingers traced the outline of those strange ears, mesmerised as they began to twitch.</p><p>“Too sensitive, love. So soon after,” Legolas murmured into Gimli’s chest.</p><p>Gimli was falling asleep, but Legolas spoke, and the subject matter jolted him awake. “We are going to need to write to our families, mellon. Rumours are probably already reaching them. Not since Celembrimbor and Narvi has even such a friendship been seen.”</p><p>“Aye, lad. You’re worth it, but I’m not looking forward to that rockslide.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We journeyed through Fanghorn, the moss-covered ground of that ancient forest served us as well as the most luxurious of beds and we continued to learn and explore each other. By Mahal, that Elf was sensitive to every touch and what a noisy thing he was especially in the forest. I would never have expected that of him when I first met him; he seemed so cold, as if a forge of passion could never burn within that pale chest. In Minas Tirith we had been considerate of those lodged in the rooms beside ours but here under the canopy of trees, we moaned and grunted and screamed our pleasure. Repeatedly.</p><p>Thranduil had been a surprise.</p><p>“It is not yet my time to depart from Arda, yet my son has written to me of the sea longing. You keep him close to me for at least your span.”</p><p>Gimli felt a chill run through him at these words. He was a warrior; he had always been pragmatic about death and did not fear entering the Halls of Mahal. Now, with Legolas as his One, everything had changed. I knew Elves could fade from grief. Or perhaps he would live on and suffer. Would I have to suffer in Mahal’s Halls, waiting till the world was renewed? In silent agreement we added this to the ‘not yet’ pile. The things we knew we needed to speak of but would mar our happiness by broaching so soon.</p><p>In Legolas’ bed, the strange, green light filtered through the leaves. Though it was a cave, Gimli did not feel embraced by the stone. The tree roots were interspersed between boulders, putting cracks in the rock and the trunks of ancient trees formed part of the walls in a way that was alien to his understanding of caves and of dwellings. They rocked together, his mouth pressed into his lover’s neck, sucking and biting down as the words of love flowed out in Khudzul, unbidden. His need pressing on Legolas’ stomach and Legolas cupping his arse with one hand and rubbing himself with the other. Then they lay boneless together, the sticky mess binding them. Legolas drew a hand between them and rubbed the seed over his chest and belly. Mahal.</p><p>“Gimli, do you wish to speak to our Elvish healers? They know much of mortals.”</p><p>“But not of Dwarves and not of how to roger a dwarf.”</p><p>“When you put it like that…” Legolas reached for the damp cloth beside his bed and began to wipe first Gimli, then himself. “You could do it to me, and you know I heal quickly-“</p><p>Gimli cut him off. “I don’t ever want you to have to heal from anything my cock does to you. If you can wait, I will wait.”</p><p>Legolas kissed him sweetly and they made ready for their journey to the Lonely Mountain on the morrow.</p><p>That afternoon we arrived at my home in Erebor – no, now my parents’ home. There my kin greeted me with fair words. King Thorin III Stonehelm himself came forth at once and greeted the party of Aragorn’s emissaries who had travelled directly from Minas Tirith and met us in Eryn Lasgalen. “Hail Gimli Gloin’s son! Receive now this cup and drink in happy hour. Health be with thee at thy going and thy coming!”</p><p>Gimli bowed. “I am proud, King under the Mountain, to receive your cup. He drank then proffered it to Legolas, who drank then passed it on.” Some frowns and murmurs greeted this, but nothing was said openly.</p><p>“Legolas Thranduillion, I declare you free in the realm of Erebor to the furthest of its ancient bounds; save only that neither you nor any that you give leave to, come to this place unbidden. This boon shall stand as a lifelong boon for your services to the freedom of Middle Earth. You are under my protection and the Shield of Erebor.”</p><p>Legolas bowed low and answered as Gimli had coached him. “I am answered and place myself at your service, if that is of any worth to one so high and honourable.”</p><p>“It is of great worth,” came the standard response.</p><p>At length Mother and Father embraced me, their tears dampened my hair and beard. They politely ignored the Elf, which was better than an argument and we were too journey-weary to discuss the matter, of which they were aware from the letter I had sent ahead of me. After a light repast I said I needed to show the Elf how everything worked in the bathroom and locked us in, to create a temporary refuge from the dark and brooding atmosphere which had Gloin at its epicentre.</p><p>For a while we just held each other. “We can leave if you want, lad.”</p><p>At this, Legolas shook his head, but did not loosen his embrace.</p><p>Gimli decided that a pragmatic approach would help take their minds off things. “I think this is the best time to show you the bathroom and how we use everything so we can make ready for the feast. I will not take you to the public baths. People would not stop staring and there are some still with no great love for the Elves, even if he be one of whom they are calling ‘the Nine Walkers’. I do not want you naked and unarmed in public.</p><p>Legolas recalled Tauriel saying that Dwarves did not seem to mind being naked around other Dwarves as long as it was a bathing situation. Valar knows how she knew that.</p><p>"We will have to miss out on the steam rooms and hot rooms, but my parents have a good bathhouse here.”</p><p>Legolas looked around in a mixture of surprise and bemusement. The bathroom walls and floor were made of highly polished granite as were the bath and basin. There was a toilet, and a smaller unit beside it, both made of polished metal.</p><p>The toilet had a fountain flowing within it when you pulled the chain, and this carried away the waste. Next to it was a smaller – chamber pot? – what was it? Gimli removed his lower clothing and sat astride it. He turned a dial and a jet of water flowed out with force. The water sprayed into his ‘mineshaft’.</p><p>“This is how we keep clean. We have no moss. When we travel, we use water when we are able. Remember my can of water?” Gimli moved round and gestured to the large tub. “We have no forest streams in which to frolic and bathe, so, this is the bath tub. Hot and cold flowing water comes from these pipes. Used water drains into our water reclamation system. Be careful not to burn yourself with the water or the pipes.”</p><p>Legolas played with the dials as Gimli continued to expound.</p><p>“It is the custom to first run this shower of water over oneself before soaking in a tub.” In a separate area of the room, Gimli pointed to a flat metal contraption hanging at what was shoulder-height for Legolas. “You stand in this trough below and If you press the button once, warm waters flow down for thirty seconds. Press it once to wet yourself. Then you lather yourself with soap, then press the button to rinse off again, then you are ready to get into the bath. One does not wish to stew in a soup of one’s own juices, by entering a bath covered in dirt, so we first rinse it off then go into the bath.”</p><p>Taking in all the new information Legolas was uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>“In the public baths, one can cover oneself in oil, then sit on a towel in the heated rooms and scrape it off, with this metal strigil,” he pointed to a flat, dull-edged, curved knife. “That is equally effective at scraping away and removing dirt. Then people soak in the public bath. Not everyone has a bathroom like this in their home.”</p><p>Legolas did not think he would be invited to many homes here to find out.</p><p>“Finally, this stone is alum. We rub it under our arms just before we get dressed. It is to prevent odours.”</p><p>For an hour or so we washed together gently and made ready for the feast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are lovely. Let me know if you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are lovely. Please let me know what you liked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we were walking towards the great hall for the Feast of Welcome, Drolin had cornered us and said it was important that we come to his Healers’ office the next day, as soon as the inevitable hangover allowed. Thus, on the following day, just before noon, Gimli and Legolas had made their way to meet him. Drolin was quiet and competent. They both sat nervously in his office and he sat behind his desk.</p><p>“Firstly, are there any sign of disease? Any swellings, fevers, noxious discharge, pox, infections or abnormalities of the lower parts?”</p><p>We both mutely shook our heads.</p><p>He made a note on the paper before him then continued. “It is traditional for Vowed Dwarves to pierce their nipples if they so desire.”</p><p>Legolas visibly startled. Shit. This was not a good beginning. Bloody Gimli, how could you forget to have mentioned that. We had not talked about the tattoos or piercings, but he knew Elves never marked their bodies.</p><p>“Obviously it is completely voluntary.”</p><p>Good Dwarf, Drolin.</p><p>“However it is important to remember to keep the area clean and for at least seven days, clean with the ointments provided by the piercer or tattooist and do not lick, twist, bite or suck the piercings or tattoos for at least ten days in order to prevent infection and loss of sensation from scarring.”</p><p>Gimli glanced across at Legolas, whose face was now that blank Elven mask he sometimes wore when he was in distress. Poor Elf.</p><p>“If you both have piercings; ear, body, nipple, penis, face or tongue, you need to be very careful in the selection and in avoiding hooking them together accidentally or against clothing and ripping the flesh.”</p><p>For a moment Gimli thought Legolas was going to vomit.</p><p>Drolin seemed to read the room. “Since you don’t yet have piercings or markings, I will leave those discussions to your piercer or tattooist - if you decide to do so - who should be trained to give healing advice, specifically in relation to piercings and tattoos.”</p><p>The Elven mask was back.</p><p>“Outside the mountain all dwarves are referred to as ‘he’ and ‘son of’. I presume it is the same with Elves and this is a female.”</p><p>Legolas blushed red.</p><p>“No, they just don’t have beards, any of them.”</p><p>Drolin just continued as if a major faux pas had not just been committed.</p><p>“You know the colloquial names, hammer, stones, mineshaft and so on, but I will use the correct medical terminology here.”</p><p>Gimli interrupted. “Um, can you just call them hammer, stones and mineshaft and that - less embarrassing.”</p><p>Drolin continued with a nod of his head. “I understand that you are wed according to the customs of the Elves. Will it be necessary for me to check either of you to see if any damage has already occurred?”</p><p>Gimli cleared his throat and said, “Hands and mouth. And rubbing.” That seemed to be enough of an answer for Drolin.</p><p>In response to the request for a general physical examination Legolas stammered. “Um, no. we would rather you didn’t. For my people only a spouse can – touch – there.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Said Drolin. “Here are some anatomical models. Everything should look roughly like that, if it looks very different on your own bodies, it may be time to consider consulting a Healer. I believe elves are anatomically similar to us. He doesn’t have two hammers or three stones anything like that?”</p><p>Gimli was now just as red as Legolas. “The same. But elves don’t cut,” he murmured. Legolas was slightly more slender and longer than he was, but he knew they were both average sized.</p><p>“Right. I assume you have already mined or been mined in previous relationships.”</p><p>We both shook our heads mutely. Beneath his professional veneer Drolin looked taken aback but continued.</p><p>“Oh.” Drolin coughed. “In that case,” and he began what seemed to be a prepared speech he had given many times. “Some prefer to be the hammer; some prefer to be the anvil. Some couples enjoy both. Unlike a real hammer and anvil, in the case of Dwarves – ah, people – the anvil must be prepared.”</p><p>“Here is some ointment. Anything that goes into the mineshaft needs to be lubricated. I’m giving you three small pots; one to stay in your bathing chamber, one by your bed, and one to keep about your person.”</p><p>They blushed furiously.</p><p>“I say this to all new-vowed couples. Spit is not enough.”</p><p>Mahal, Gimli. You’ve fought at Sauron’s gate. Look the Dwarf in the eye. But his eyes refused and continued to look down.</p><p>Legolas was looking at an undefined spot on the ceiling.</p><p>Drolin continued as if everything were perfectly normal. “You do not need to pay for this ointment or make an appointment to collect more. At the entry of my office there are many such tins. Simply take one from the green basket and leave the used one in the red basket for cleaning and refilling. It is cheaper for the kingdom to provide this lubrication free, than suffer the loss of labour of many days for one injured in such a way. Since you are travelling, I will prepare a large tub to be ready to depart with you, ask for it in three days. It will keep as long as the bottle is closed tightly after use. I suggest you decant it into the smaller containers as they run out.”</p><p>“The most important thing is that a finger which has touched your own or your partner’s mineshaft must not dip into the ointment. Only clean fingers in the ointment. Also, keep your nails short. Fingernails and toenails.”</p><p>Is this ever going to end?</p><p>“I don’t know if you will be following Dwarvish custom in this,” – giving them a pointed look – “but I will explain our ways to you. To first enter a mineshaft is a seven-day process. There are two rings of muscle within and both must be relaxed, otherwise they will tear and cause pain and injury. For the first few weeks, while you are getting used to it, only ever attempt to enter the mineshaft of the receiver after he has released from his hammer, this is so that his body will already be relaxed. When you are more experienced, you can do what you want but for these first seven days at least follow this process.”</p><p>Gimli looked across at Legolas, Oliphant slayer, who looked like he wanted to run away. Yes, of course it counted for more than one.</p><p>“On the first day, touch the entry of the shaft with a dry finger. The entry only, mind. A wet finger will make it want to clench shut. When it is used to the idea, with a finger well covered in the ointment try to penetrate the shaft with one finger, and no more, on the second day try with one then two fingers. On the third day one, two, then, three fingers.”</p><p>Drolin handed them some curious objects. They were made of smooth stone. Gimli knew what they were, but Legolas looked baffled.</p><p>“Before you try with your hammer, you need to be able to insert this comfortably. Warm them with your hand before use.” It looked like a smaller, less – girthy - version of his -.</p><p>Drolin continued, “you can buy these in the markets as long as you have braids signifying you are of age. These are basic models, but there is a wide variety of objects, some have vibration or mechanical actions to enhance the pleasure of bed-sport. The stalls are close to the ale stalls.”</p><p>Gimli knew this. He was sure Legolas had never conceived of such things. He dared not look in his direction.</p><p>“By the fourth day, your mineshaft should be ready to receive the object, one, two three fingers then this. Obviously it's a similar size to a hammer, however If you try to enter the shaft with your hammer on the fourth day you may become overexcited and get carried away and cause injury to your partner. That is why we suggest first using the object. You can do this alone or together. Put some of the ointment on the item and gently ease it in. You need to relax your body and let it get comfortable with the idea.”</p><p>“Dwarves value patience and this slow timetable is to make sure there's no pressure. We know you just want to be at it, hammer and tongs, but that's how you get a ripped arsehole. If you need more time with any of the stages do not rush, usually on the fourth day the object can penetrate the shaft. One, two, three fingers then the stone cock but do not move it. On the fifth day you can move the object, on the sixth you may use your hammer, but do not thrust, and on the seventh day you may do whatever feels good, including thrusting. We suggest that for the first few times, the anvil sits atop the hammer in order to have control of the motion.”</p><p>“This item here is to keep your mineshaft open once you have completed thruz for the first time. It can be worn outside the bedroom, under clothes, or only during a lovemaking session. Whatever you want.”</p><p>He wanted Sauron to come back right now. To knock on the Gates of Erebor this instant. Then he could leave this room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The word 'thruz' comes from Lessons In Dwarven Culture by hobbitdragon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t be afraid to comment. I love getting feedback, suggestions, corrections or just sharing your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now cleanliness. Don’t be offended, I know you’re clean, but this is a waste shaft, though many pleasurable sensations are contained within. We just need to make sure no dung makes an appearance during your lovemaking.”</p><p>He handed them a small bladder with a metal tube and nozzle at the end. Legolas did not want to touch it.</p><p>“Fill this with water, preferably warm. If you feel the need for a bowel movement beforehand do so. You insert the tube into your mineshaft. You squeeze the water in, remove the nozzle, hold it for 30 seconds, then release. This should be done over a toilet or chamber pot. You should do this three times or more, until the water runs clean. Make sure you sit on the toilet for a minute or so afterwards, to ensure all the water has come out. Otherwise it will make an appearance in your bed when you are fucking and you don't want that. After using the bladder, bathe as you normally would. Use soap and then after washing the external part of your mineshaft, insert a finger and smell it. If it does not smell only of soap, you need to repeat the water over the chamber pot, otherwise you might end up with shit on your sheets.”</p><p>Legolas was gripping the chair.</p><p>A Balrog. A Balrog is what he wanted to come into this office right now.</p><p>“After use, each time, wash and dry the nozzle. Do not use it between each other before washing it. Use the ointment after you have dried yourself. It will keep the skin there in a state ready to receive.”</p><p>He handed them another bottle; this one was the size of a wine flask. “This contains a cleaning fluid. After you put anything in a mineshaft, apart from a hammer, or fingers or tongue”– Legolas’s eyes bulged at this – “you need to first wash it with hot soapy water, then rinse it with this fluid, then leave it to dry. If you do not do this, there is risk of infection.”</p><p>“You also need words.”</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>“Lovemaking should always be a pleasurable experience. Duty and obligation do not come into it. If either one does not wish it, it should not happen, and it can stop at any point. At any point if either no longer desires it.”</p><p>“Sometimes in lovemaking the other will say ‘no’ or ‘stop’. Obviously, you never do what another expresses objection to, but there can be times when a ‘no’ or ‘stop’ just means a sensation is too intense or the word just slips out. Sometimes, there is teasing or play behind the word and sometimes in passion the other will not easily process anything outside his pleasure. You need an unmistakable word which means ‘I’m not very comfortable right now’ and another which means ‘absolutely stop everything right now and stop touching me or having any contact with me.’ You need to communicate clearly. I don’t know about Elves, but we cannot read each other’s minds.”</p><p>Years later Gimli and Legolas could laugh about this day. They had gone with the code words ‘Oliphant’ for warning and ‘Tom Bombadil’ for ‘stop right now’.</p><p>“Exercise the muscles of your pelvis. If you start and stop the flow when you are passing water, those are the correct muscles. Do so whenever possible. Once a week also if possible, soak in a bath with these mineral salts. This will help heal any minor cuts or tears in the mineshaft. Again, provided gratis by the Kingdom of Erebor.”</p><p>“If you bite or scratch, do not break the skin. If that happens use the ointment, which has healing properties. Do you wish to discuss the use of restraints, pain, lashing?”</p><p>Legolas went pale.</p><p>“No.” Said Gimli. He took the long pale hand which was now slightly trembling. Fuck, this bowman, with a steady hand before Orcs was trembling.</p><p>“I think we’ve covered everything we need to know. I understand one of your former apprentice journeymen who has achieved Mastery will be joining us in Aglarond. In that case we will put any further questions to him.</p><p>We walked out looking slightly dazed and holding a big bag.</p><p>They stumbled into Gimli’s parents’ home.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve been to Drolin, your mother and I told him to schedule time with you both. We’ll go out until the evening,” said Gloin.</p><p>For a long time, Legolas and Gimli just sat silently. Then Legolas said. “I’m an Elf. We don’t talk of this but for me it would not be a hammer or stones or mineshaft. Maybe a twig, berries and a hidden place?”</p><p>“A twig and berries, Ghivashel? Surely a stout branch and a nest with two eggs. Or plums.”</p><p>Legolas snorted, then Gimli actually giggled, and they laughed like a pile of puppies on the floor, the tension of the day released.</p><p>“I do not think I can ever look at Drolin again. I would be happier to face an army of Orcs tomorrow rather than my parents and everyone who saw us carrying Drolin’s bag. A wire mesh bag for fucks sake. I would have brought my own bag. I did not know we needed a bag!”</p><p>“Yes, and the phallus was sticking right through a gap.” Legolas stroked Gimli’s hair as he lay on the rug before the fire with his face in his hands.</p><p>“So was the -,” Legolas hesitated.</p><p>“Plug,” Gimli supplied. “And it was MORE embarrassing. I should have let him use healers’ terminology.”</p><p>“So, do you want to try anything…?”</p><p>Gimli stilled for a moment, tense and undecided. Then he sat up and kissed his soft mouth. Ai, but he was so sweet. His warrior, who saved him from falling into the pit of Khazâd-dum, who walked across the world with him, who ran for days.</p><p>“I don’t want to put any pressure on us, No one is going to get hurt doing this and I think you and I are just both too tense when my parents can hear us or walk in any time. Let’s just carry on as we have been until we depart for Aglarond. I cannot wait for our bath chamber to be completed. We can clean up at inns along the way, then make love under the stars. That is, if you are happy with that?”</p><p>In reply Legolas stretched his long form over Gimli and began grinding together their hammers, or twigs or whatever – Valar – he could not think like this.</p><p>In the morning they would need to begin formal discussions about the settlement of Aglarond. Gimli had deliberately brought Legolas with him, so that those offended by the presence of Elves could eliminate themselves from the start. This was going to be a place of openness and tolerance. He should also look at the scribes writing down some of what Dwalin had said. Surely reading a booklet would be less mortifying than sitting through that whole talk. The healer could still meet to answer questions and do an examination but it would then presuppose a basic knowledge.</p><p>Legolas’ teeth started worrying at his nipple. He allowed that all these thoughts could occupy him later and permitted himself to experience every sensation and to reciprocate with all the enthusiasm of his nature.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love getting feedback, suggestions, corrections or just sharing your thoughts! Comments are lovely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>